Demons Rising
by A Certified BAMF
Summary: 350 years in the future, the last Vampiric City stands against the Demonic army that has invaded Ooo. Their only hope? An ancient portal from an age long past capable of traveling through time and across dimensions. Can Ooo's last heros prevent the rise of one of the most powerful demons to ever grace their planet: Trigon the Terrible?
1. Chapter I

_Of all the monarchs that have ruled in Ooo, perhaps the most notable should be of the Empress Marceline Abadeer of the Vampiric Empire._

_The Empress started her rule as the Queen of Carcedel, one of the six kingdoms that made up the old Vampiric Realm. However for the first two hundred years or so of her reign the Queen was noticeably absent, leaving the day to day tasks to the kingdoms council. _

_When Queen Abadeer finally took an interest in her kingdom, sometime around 434 2E, Fra'gul, King of Bordel, had invaded his neighboring kingdom of Valhalla, and the vampire kingdoms were plunged into civil war. Fra'gul had formed alliances with the Stone and Forest Nations (names unknown, but we believe these nations occupied what is today the provinces of Gal and Tribuc)._

_According to records, Fra'gul defeated the kingdoms of Valhalla, Redfront, Chardel, and Hermandas. It was then that Fra'gul turned his attention to Carcedel. _

_But Queen Abadeer had prepared her forces for his arrival, and the two armies met just outside Black Light Forest. Fra'guls army fell upon the fortified defenses of Abadeers army, and so began a three day battle that would be considered one of the most bloodiest fights of the entire war._

_For two days Fra'guls forces assulted the Carcedelian Lines, and for two days they held their ground. On the third day, Fra'gul launched a mass attack against the left flank, and their lines broke. That would have been the end of it, if not for the actions of a man who would latter become the Vampiric Empire's greatest hero._

_Finnagan Ryder._

_-Extract from 'Monarchs and Matriarchs of Ooo' By Sid Refural_

_Circa 798 2E_

* * *

Chapter I

The city of Val Nuel was relatively young compared to other cities that dotted the Vampiric Empire. Built a little over two hundred years ago, it rested in the province of Raoweth underneath a hollowed peak in the Eldritch mountain range that ran along Ooos northern border. Elegant spires towered above the cobbled streets and open marketplaces. In the eastern corner a huge monolithic cathedral rose above the homes and shops. Dark stone gargoyles held a silent vigil over the dark alleys and back streets that ran through its interior. Set against the base of the mountain, a magnificent castle stood, gleaming towers and pendents reaching for the stone ceiling far above. The Castle Redmount.

Three walls acted as Val Nuel's primary defense. The outer wall, known as Iron Hide by the soldiers who manned her, was a towering behemoth of stone and metal, maintaining a darkish gray color, in stark contrast to the color that stemmed from the city herself. Arrow slits ran along its face, allowing bowmen to easily rain hell on an advancing army. Catapults and trebuchets were evenly placed along the top, ready to repel siege towers. Archer towers stood above the two gates, hot oil, boulders, and fire ready to be dropped on any foolish enough to try and smash through. It's foreboding look got the message across to any who saw it. Val Nuel would not fall easily.

Inside Ironhide sat the cities main residential district, designed so that each level of buildings rose above the last, giving retreating soldiers the advantage of the high ground. The second wall was known as the Bulwark. Separating the residential district from the market district, its look was less intimidating then it's sister. Much like Iron Hide, two towers sat above the two gates, and numerous arrow slits dotted her face. But no catapults or ballistas sat upon her. Should Ironhide fall, the threat of siege weapons becomes less of an issue, so The Bulwarks was designed to repel the army that would surely be swarming through the residential district if the outer wall fell. The Bulwark could play host to over 300 men atop her, ready to repel ladders to grappling hooks to battering rams.

The final wall surrounded the castle itself and was called 'Last Hope'. There was one key difference between Last Hope and Bulwark. While Bulwark relied heavily on the blood and sweat of the men defending her, Last Hope could not support the numbers needed to repel all trying to scale her. So her designers went with a different approach. Infused into the very stone that made her up, powerful magic and ancient sorcery resinated within, allowing the wall itself to act as a weapon against an invading army. Fire and ice and lightning all lay dormant within the rock, ready to be let loose at a moments notice.

To the Vampiric Empire, Val Nuel was the crown jewel of their empire, and many citizens praised Empress Abadeer for having it built. A symbol of the wealth, elegance, and power that the vampire race possessed, all were proud to call it their capital.

Only a select few knew why the city was truly built.

_350 years earlier..._

Finn ran a hand through his less than clean hair, beginning to scratch at the back of his scalp, before bringing it down and rubbing his chin, feeling the layer of scruff that his face now sported.

Two months. He'd been in this owl forsaken mountain range for two months, tracking a damn troll that had been raiding the tiny fishing village that sat on Lunar Lake. He growled in frustration just thinking about it. He had come directly from the village, following its tail for a week when the trail just went cold. For no reason. He had scouted the area. There were no signs of caves, no hidden ravines, no deep streams, nothing. Nothing that could hide a troll. He had tried to go back and pick up the trail again, but had no such luck. He was reduced to canvassing this entire section of mountain range for some sliver, some small sign that would lead him to his quarry. He obviously hadn't found anything.

Finn sighed. It was times like this he really missed Jake, not just for his nose, but for the company. It gets lonely on a hunt. But Jake was back home, being busy being a full time dad, and had been unable to tag along on recent quests.

So here Finn was, alone, looking for a dangerous creature in the ass end of Ooo. It sucked hairy Lich balls.

But Finn was a warrior, a hero, and he fought the elements, the monsters, the misery to keep innocents safe. That didn't mean he didn't wish he had back up. An average forest troll was hard enough to bring down as it is, and Finn was certain the troll he tracked was a mountain troll. Standing a little over eleven feet, with a thick hide, tree trunk arms, and a nasty temper, it was indeed a dangerous adversary.

Finn sighed again. Feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to get the job done. He stood up from the ancient oak he had rested against, grabbed his pack and strapped his great sword across his back. A small stream ran nearby, and he decided to fill his waterskin. He glanced at his reflection, taking a moment to see how much he changed over the last seven years. The wide eyed thirteen year old boy he used to see was gone, replaced by a more gruff looking man. His face, once full of baby fat, was sharper, more defined. A small scar ran down his chin, a lucky clip from a bandit sword. His eyes no longer held the wonder innocence the boy had. They too were sharper, trained from years of experience to notice any little thing that might suggest what he's seeing isn't all it seems. The world wasn't as black and white as he once believed.

As he set out, the sun was once again blocked by the greyish clouds that seemed to forever dominate the sky above the mountains. A light rain had started, and Finn drew his coat closer around him, trying to fend off the cold that would follow. If this was what summer was like in these forsaken mountains, then no way in the night-o-sphere was he gonna stick around for winter.

It was just passed midday when he heard it. A slight giggle, that seemed to resonate everywhere. His hand went back to his sword, ready to defend himself if need be, but all was quiet again. Maybe these mountains were getting to him.

Just as he was about to write it off as a trick of his mind, a gust of wind swept passed, and just on the edge of his hearing he heard it, a sing-song voice that spoke one word before disappearing again on the wind.

'_Fiiinnnn.'_

Oh. A smirk found it's way on to Finns face. Suddenly so much of the last few days made sense. The odd feeling of being followed. The slight way objects were moved around whenever he came back to camp. He thought he was going insane, that being alone for this long had finally caused his mind to snap. Thank glub he wasn't crazy.

_You're tracking a mountain troll alone through an ominous mountain range and you think you're sane? _His mind asked him. Finn almost laughed at that, he did have a point.

Not wanting to give away his newfound knowledge, Finn made a show of pretending to be on edge, his hand still resting on the grip of his sword, eyes darting back and forth as though he were trying to find the source of the voice. But he knew exactly what was going to happen next. She'd done it to him when he was a kid. But his mind and ears were sharper now, and he heard the telltale swoosh of cloth behind him and felt a familiar and strangely comforting chill crawl up his back and rest by his right ear.

Quick as a flash, Finn whipped around reaching up, grasping an invisible form and dragging it with him as he let himself fall. A girlish screech was heard, and suddenly a blue skinned raven haired woman materialized in Finn's arms, ice blue eyes shooting a glare reserved especially for him at his grinning face.

'Your losing your touch, Marcy.' Finn said, amused at the look she was giving him.

'No, I've just used that trick one to many times.' Marceline shot back as she pushed herself out of his grasp and stood up, wiping off the dirt that now coated her pants and her black and red stripped shirt. 'It looks like I'll have to come up with something new.'

Finn laughed. Marceline never liked being beat, and Finn just bested her at her favorite hobby. Finn scaring. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees. 'It's good to see you too, Marcy.'

For a brief moment, he thought he saw her cheeks redden, no small feat for a vampire, but it was gone in a flash and he might have imagined it. 'So what brings you out this little piece of paradise?'

Marceline looked up from her dusting and that special glare she had for him came out again. 'You, you weenie. You've been gone two and a half months. Everyone back homes been worried sick. Jake was about to come out here himself and look for you when you didn't come back the second week, but one of his little ones got sick, so I volunteered. It took me three weeks to find that little village you had mentioned. And another two to find your trail. I just caught up with you three days ago.'

'I know.' Finn grinned as he pushed himself to his feet. 'You've been following me and messing around with my stuff. Thought I was goin bonkers at first. Your voice on the wind is what gave you away. If you had stuck to giggles I might not have caught on.'

The glare was gone, replaced by mirth. 'I'll remember that.' she said with a laugh that made Finns spine tingle. 'So how goes your hunt? You've never been gone this long before.'

'Aw Marcy. I didn't know you kept tabs on how long my quests last. Do you count the hours till you see me again?'

Marceline pushed him playfully. 'You wish, doofus. Jake was just going on and on about you being gone for a week, and I've kept track of how long I've been away from my lovely cave. You so owe me for making me come and find your sorry ass.'

'It's not like I was lost.' he retorted. 'Besides, it wasn't my fault. The trail went cold and I couldn't pick it up again. I've been scouring this entire region and I haven't seen hide nor hair of the danm thing.'

Marceline blinked. 'I thought you were tracking a troll?'

'I am. Mountain troll to be precise. Big ugly mother from what the locals at the village said. That's why I'm so frustrated. Trolls don't just up and vanish like that. Its been driving me up the wall.'

Marceline though for a moment before speaking. 'Do not fear, Finn, for Marceline is here. I'll help you hunt down and kill the brute, and then we can go home so I can start working on how you're going to make this up to me.'

Finn laughed again. 'Sounds like a plan. It'll be nice to have someone to talk to besides the trees.'

As they started walking Marceline asked 'Trees? What trees?'

'Like that oak, and the occasional birch and pine. Its not a forest, but they do offer some shelter.'

'What do trees have to talk about? Besides the consistency of squirrel droppings.' For a third time, Finn laughed. Marceline could always brighten his mood.

They fell into a comfortable silence, Finn grateful for the company, and Marceline grateful she had found Finn alive and not scattered across some frozen peak.

They made camp that night under a grove of pines. Marceline again expressed her annoyance at Finn, telling him that searching for him had messed up her sleeping pattern, for the clouds had allowed her to search during the day and when they got home she'd be awake during the day and tired at night and changing the pattern again was going to be hell. Finn built a small fire and dug some dried fruit out of his pack. Marceline, too had come prepared, having retrieved her own pack and battle axe. She had opted for a straight forward weapon and not her usual instrument of music and carnage. Finn felt it was a shame. He really enjoyed listening to her sing.

He had no illusions. He knew why he was in better spirits when she was around. Why she could make him laugh. Why he loved hearing her sing. Why that damnable organ in his chest sped up every time she was near. But he pushed it back, hid it well, and prayed for it to pass like it had so many times before with his various crushes. She was immortal, and royalty to boot, so he knew it would never work. That had been straitened out with a certain princesses family years ago. No matter how great his deeds were, he was still just a commoner.

However, Marceline was famous for telling the rules to go to hell, and even if she were to reciprocate his feelings, and somehow get the approval of the Vampire Council (he really needed to get over this, having a plan to get around rules showed he thought about it way to much) there was still the immortality thing. Even at twenty, he saw that days were so much shorter than when he was thirteen. And said days moved fast. For him it'd be a lifetime before he died, but for her...for her he'd be gone in an eye blink. And so he pushed it down into the recesses of his heart and told not a soul.

But it did not pass. No, it stayed with him it the corner of his heart, nagging at his soul, causing anguish when she was near and longing when she was gone, so no matter what he did his heart was in a constant state of turmoil.

Quests helped. Throwing himself headlong into his job, focusing his mind and body into finely crafted tools suitable for combat eased his burden, made him momentarily forget that which he could not have. He was happy to see her. He was. But where she saw friendship, he saw something more, and that opened that little box and released the emotions he locked up for so long to run rampant through his body. He...

'HEY! DWEEB!'

Finn was pulled from his musings and back to reality to find Marceline giving him a worried look. 'Huh?'

'You ok, Finn? You kinda spaced out on me. You've been staring at that rabbit haunch for like ten minutes man.'

Finn glanced down at the food in his hands. Suddenly he wasn't so hungry. 'Yea, just thinkin.'

'Bout what?'

Finn glanced at her. 'Nothing really. Just letting my mind wander.'

Marceline stared at him, looking for any telltale signs that might tell her he was being less than truthful, but found none. She nodded, satisfied with his answer and the knowledge that Finn couldn't hide anything from her. 'Anyway, as I was saying, it's possible that said troll might have scaled those cliffs to the east. Trolls are remarkable climbers, after all.'

'I thought of that, but I saw no signs of any troll coming and going. Even if it did just find a spot, it wouldn't have spent the last two weeks holed up there. And I can't climb them to see.'

Marceline smiled wickedly. 'Oh my. You can't climb an itty bitty wall?'

'Those cliffs reach upwards of two thousand feet, Marcy.' Finn said with a roll of his eyes. She was goading him, but he wasn't about to fall for any of her word games.

Marceline pouted slightly that he didn't take the bait. 'Well, I guess it's a good thing that a certain lady here can fly.'

Finn looked around. 'There's a lady here? Where?'

A grey strawberry whacked him in the face. 'Jerk.' Marceline muttered with a smile.

Finn grinned. Getting Marceline to smile...well, it was one of the few things that made him feel invincible. He stretched his arms out over his head and let out a satisfied grown as he felt the tension in his muscles release. He didn't see the hungry gaze his friend cast upon him. The events of the day caught up with him and his shoulders once again sagged, ready for sleep. He wholeheartedly agreed.

'Well, Marcy, I think it's time I turned in. I'm beat.'

Marceline lifted an eyebrow. 'What's this? The mighty Finn tired already? I've been up just as long as you.'

'Yea, but not all of us can hover.'

Marceline laughed. 'Good point. Sleep tight, ya dork.'

'Night.' Finn muttered, having already curled up in his sleeping sack and on the verge of drifting.

It must have been two am when Finn woke up. The fire had gone out and he could see the stars shining brightly through a gap in the tree branches. He laid there several seconds before it dawned on him that he shouldn't be able to see the stars. The clouds were gone! It would have been good news, if not for one thing. Marceline. If the clouds were gone, then she'd be exposed to the sun. As he pushed himself up, a hand landed on his chest holding him there, and a Marcelines voice drifted over his ears. 'Easy hero. I know the clouds are gone.'

'Marcy?' Finn asked. 'When did you get up?'

'Never went to sleep. Something's on my mind.'

'If the clouds are gone, then we need to get you into some sorta shelter. The sun-'

'Is a long way off.' she interrupted. 'Besides, I packed my sunhat. I'm not an idiot, Finn.'

Finns eyes had finally adjusted to the night, the sleep wearing off of them. Marceline had taken off her long sleeve shirt and now sat in her tank top. She had an odd expression on her face as she looked at him.

She removed her hand and allowed him to sit upright. 'What's on your mind? Are you ok?'

She bit her lip, and Finn knew that was a sign of an internal struggle with herself. He started to worry a little.

'I...' she trailed off. A look of determination crossed her face and she began again. 'I need to tell you something. Something important.'

'What?'

'It's hard to find the right words. I don't know how to...' she faltered again and looked at her hands she had clasped together before glancing back at Finn.

Finn was confused to say the least. Marceline was never hesitant when they talked. Whatever this was it was eating her up inside. He started to speak 'Listen Marcy, if you need help all you gotta do is ask. You one of my best friends. No, you are my best friend, and you can tru-'

Whatever big speech he had planned to get her to talk was lost as a pair of soft cool lips pressed against his. All coherent thought shut down as a fuse blew in his brain.

Marceline pulled back. 'I'm sorry.' she began. 'I shouldn't have...'

But she was cut off when Finn pushed his mouth against hers, his arms wrapping around her waist. Marceline gave a start of surprise but quickly responded to Finn's advances, her arms circling his neck, she felt his tongue slid against her lips and she opened her mouth allowing him access.

Somewhere along the way Finn fell back, pulling Marceline on top of him. He could feel one of her fangs poking his lip as their tongues danced a deadly battle for dominance. When the need for air overcame the need their hormones called for, they broke, Marceline resting her forehead against his.

'Finn.' she said.

'Yea?' he asked, eyes closed, slowly coming down from his hormonal high. Her hand had come back and was gently rubbing his shoulder.

'Finn.' she stated again. Her rubbing sped up. He opened his eyes and looked at her, confused on what she was doing.

Suddenly she was shaking his shoulder. 'FINN!'

Finn's eyes opened. It was still overcast, but bright enough to cause him to wince as he woke up. Marceline was kneeling beside him, stripped shirt on, rolling her eyes in annoyance. 'Bought time you woke up. Do you sleep like that on all your adventures? A train could have been barreling down on you and you wouldn't have known.'

Finn stared at her blankly.

Marceline, put off by this, leaned back from him. 'Okaaay. Well I figured I'd better wake ya, I mean we got a lot of ground to cover. Or cliff face to cover.' She paused. 'Is that right? Doesn't sound right. Whatever. Anyway pack up your gear, the sooner we kill the troll, the sooner we go home.'

With that she got up and began rolling up her sleeping bag, Finn still watching her.

A dream. It was all a dream. As Finn climbed out of his sack, he mentally cursed himself. This crush was getting out of hand.

_The Siege of Val Nuel_

_12 July 4098, Old World Calendar_

_17_ _years since the opening of the Breech _

The sound of boots echoed along the stone corridor that ran underneath Castle Redmount towards a long and winding stair case. The clash of steel and roar of hell hounds could still be heard above as a procession of seven made their way deeper into the mountain. Four wore pitch black armor, faces hidden behind sturdy helmets, the only variation in color the intrinsical painting of a red rose on each of their shields.

The leader of the small group was a man with ash white hair and piercing green eyes. His face appeared young at first glance, but if one looked closer, they would see a wisdom in his eyes that only came with age. The armor he wore was black with a golden trim. On each knee was a sculpted image of a human skull, with a horn like spike protruding from their foreheads. A huge red great sword rested on his back, the golden handle popping out over his left shoulder.

Two women flanked him. The first was dwarfed by the man in front of her, barley reaching his shoulder. Her skin and hair where bright pink, and a golden circlet jutted out off her forehead. She had on a simple pink gown, with a gold belt wrapped around her waist. Though fiercely beautiful, the bags under her eye and the occasional grey hair relayed her age. She carried an old worn out book, the maroon color on it's spine and back faded. The face of the book was brown, the original having been torn off long ago and replaced so it's contents were better protected.

The second women was tall and proud, her sapphire skin smooth and unblemished by the passing of time, with icy blue eyes peering out from underneath long flowing locks of midnight black hair. She to wore armor, but it was sleeker and much more form fitting than the bulky metal the men donned. Like those before, it to was black as night, save for the blood red ruby painted just above her breast plate. Two elegant dirks protruded over each shoulder, the handles a rich brown leather. And on here head sat a simple golden crown with a single red ruby expertly crafted to sit in the dead center of her forehead.

As the group made their way down the spiraling stairs, the blue skinned women glanced at her pink companion. 'You sure about this Bonnibel?'

A sigh escaped Bubblegums lips. 'No. Not a hundred percent, anyway. Marceline, what we're trying to do here is open a wormhole that travels through the fabric of time. And we know very little about this device. Theoretically it should work, but there's the possibility that activation could unravel the threads of reality itself. But given current circumstances, what choice do we have?'

'Nothing like the threat of an inter dimensional demon bent on turning our little world to ash to put things in perspective, eh?' the white haired man laughed.

'This isn't the time for jokes, Finn.' Bubblegum retorted. 'If the fabric of reality comes apart, then our universe will collapse on itself, creating a space in the dimensional plane and causing other universes to slam against each other. If that happens, the resulting shockwaves that sweep through those realities could potentially decimate thousands of worlds, killing hundreds of beings and causing wanton destruction.'

'True.' Finn replied. 'But there is a chance that the universes that slam into each other are uninhabited. I mean, none of us really know, right? The only evidence is that angry red four eyed jerk who decided to invade our world. And from what we can tell, he and his armies came through the breech from some sort of hellish dimension. I really don't think destroying that would be anybodies loss.' Finn paused and glanced back. 'Besides, we know that he's not going to stop here. He'll keep going, burning more dimensions till there's nothing left but ash and fire. So even if our universe collapses, he'll be stuck here when it happens. And his armies will be destroyed, while he'll be doomed to float in a void. Other universes will be damaged, sure. But not destroyed. It's preferable, I think.'

'I agree.' the blue women added. 'It's the lesser of two evils. However you seem to be forgetting the fact that activating that machine might just save us all.'

'Like I said, Marceline, it's all just speculation.' Bubblegum looked at her. 'If we found the other two books, I might have been able to give you a more solid answer, but they were lost with time. It's a miracle this one survived.'she lifted the text she carried slightly.

The stairs abruptly ended at a rusty metal door. Finn slid it open, reveling a small control room.

Huge computer processors sat against the far wall. A vat with some type of greenish liquid was in the corner. An old wooden desk sat in front of a large shuttered window.

Bubblegum paused a moment, glancing around the room.

'Problem?' Finn asked.

'No.' replied the candy monarch. 'Just...I've been in this room a hundred times. And every time I enter I feel...I don't know...like I should know this place. Remember it. It's just odd.'

The Old World tech hummed a friendly tune as Bubblegum powered them up. A control panel sat to the right of the desk, the small green screen flashing a repeating sequence of numbers and symbols. Above it was an very old picture, frame still intact. Two human children, a boy and a girl, smiled from behind the dusty glass. On top of the monitor sat and old worn fez, the red of the cloth still bright, with a strange symbol on it's forehead.

Finn walked up the window, pulling a small lever that sat next to it. A rumble was heard, and the iron plates began to rise, reviling a large triangular machine.

_350 years earlier..._

Marceline slowly rose through the air, eyes scanning the rocky wall before her. She had opted to leave Finn on the ground, carrying him would slow her down. But she was tired. She'd been scrutinizing every inch of the stone drop before her, with no luck whatsoever. She was beginning to think that Finn was right. There didn't appear to be any cave entrance anywhere. Just stone and the occasional vertically challenged bush that-

Wait. What was that?

She had just rose above an oddly large shrub, the wind shifted suddenly and she saw it.. Or rather didn't see it. Where there should have been rock, she was sure she saw a glimpse of a void. Excitedly she lowered herself next to the bush and pushed the branches apart. There. A blackness where wall should be. There was indeed a cave behind this plant, but is it the right one? Could it house a troll? Another gust and air from within the cave flowed out.

Marceline almost gagged as the smell of rotting flesh and bile filled her nostrils. Oh yea, this was definitely the danm things layer. Nothing smelled worse than a troll hold.

Excitement started to bubble in her chest as she flew down to their camp. Finn had pursued the beast and it had gone to ground. Now it was time to flush their prey out. This was a good old fashioned hunt. Something she hadn't been on since glob knew when.

She found Finn on a small rock running a whetstone along his sword. She almost fell from the air when she spied him shirtless. With each stroke he took she could see his muscles flex and relax. A scar she'd never seen before ran from his shoulder to his thigh. Her heart ached a little at the thought of the pain that wound must have caused him.

When she had first met Finn, she knew she could never feel anything for him. He was to young, to idealistic. To soft. The world was black and white for him and there was no in between. But over the course of the years something had changed. The shrimpy hero had turned into a hardened warrior. He had lost the innocence he once had, and while it was sad to see such wide eyed wonder go, it was for the best. In all honesty, she was surprised Finn had survived this long with such naivete his younger self possessed. The simple fact that he began to trust her after their first encounter was evidence enough. Suppose she was a traditional vampire, and enjoyed the taste of blood? He would have been sucked dry faster than...she couldn't think of an appropriate analogy.

Jake knew. Jake understood the world better than he did, and she supposed that's what kept Finn alive. If Finn hadn't of had Jake...she didn't want to think about that scenario.

'Finn!' she called, and the young man turned his head, slightly startled at her sudden appearance. 'I think I've found our troll's lair.'

'Where?'

Marceline looked up, scanning the wall again. 'There.' she pointed. 'See that larger than average bush, about half-way up?'

Finn squinted his eyes, following the direction her finger was pointing. 'Yea?'

'Behind that. There's a cave entrance. Large one too. Large enough to fit a mountain troll.'

Finn glanced at her. 'But how do you know it's its lair?'

Marceline shrugged. 'The smell.'

'Ah.' Finn said. 'Well then, there's no time to lose.'

Finn threw his shirt on before reaching into his pack and pulling out a thick rolled up hide. It took a moment for Marceline to realize it wasn't a hide, but leather armor. He pulled it over his shoulder, buckling it up as he went.

'Armor Finn?' she had to ask. 'Never seen you in armor before.'

Finn glanced up from his task. 'Yea well, you learn from your mistakes, right? Got into a nasty skirmish with a couple of jungle banshies. One of there blades gave me a sizable incentive to start.'

'What happened to the banshies?'

Finn smiled wickedly. 'Trapped them in a soul cipher. No escape. They won't be hurting anyone else.'

Marceline raised an eyebrow. 'Trapped them in a soul cipher? Talk about irony.'

'Yea.' Finns smirk fell. 'Wish their was a way I could have saved the souls the banshies trapped. But there's just no way.'

Finn had lost his innocence, true. But his heart still good. He still fought for justice. And Marceline knew he'd never lose that part of himself. She smiled.

_The Pink Palace_

_Candy Kingdom_

Images flashed to fast for her to see. Voices she recognized but could not place echoed in her mind:

_RUN! _

_Are you crazy?! Shut it down! KID DON'T!_

_A time will come in the future where everything you care about will change. _

_It's getting closer! _

_Listen demon, I got a job for you. _

_DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'M LIKE WHEN I'M MAD?_

_If you keep digging, you'll meet a fate worse than you can imagine..._

_I'll be watching you..._

_MABEL!_

Bubblegum woke with a start. Her head pulsed in pain, the sudden headache making her grasp her temple in pain. She glanced at the clock on her wall. Two hours before sunrise. Great. No way was she getting back to sleep.

Putting on her royal robe, she stepped out onto her balcony and stared up at the stars. She didn't know why, but the stars always gave her comfort. Helped her think. And her mind was racing about this strange dream.

Those voices. She knew those voices. But from where? She didn't know. It was like the memories that contained those voices were just out of reach, dancing away as she tried to grab them. It was frustrating beyond belief.

As she watched the twinkling lights, a white streak shot across the night sky, and she smiled.

A shooting star.

_The Troll's Lair_

_The 'Ass End of Ooo'_

They moved quietly through the cavern, eyes wide, sword and axe ready. The smell was absolutely revolting, and so pungent it made Finn's eye's water. Something crunched under his foot as he walked, and when he looked down, he saw the remains of a skull. Crap.

'This is a bigger problem than we thought, Marcy.'

Marceline was floating ahead of him. 'What is?' she asked, not looking back.

'The troll's not just raiding the village for shiny trinkets. I...I think it's eating the villagers.'

'Eww gross.' Marceline replied, glancing down. 'Glad I've got a hover upgrade.' She continued to float down the corridor, eyes scanning ahead. Finn followed close behind.

It went on like this for an hour. She was wondering to herself how deep this cave went when she hear Finn give a slight yelp.

'You alright?' she called back, eyes still scanning.

No answer.

'Finn?' Marceline turned back. Finn was gone.

'FINN!' She hollered, quickly flying back up the corridor. Nothing. 'Finn, where are you? Answer me!'

All was quiet.

She returned to the section of tunnel where she had heard Finn yelp, eye's all over the ground. It was like the young adventure had just disappeared. Mareline sank to the ground, mind racing, attempting to come up with a logical explanation for his sudden vanishing act. But none came forward. And her mind was beginning to jump to worst case...

Hold on...

Shouldn't she have landed by now?

Marceline looked down, and found a circular shaft of darkness below her. Where had that come from? She looked up, and could still see the ceiling of the tunnel she was previously in. Her body rose as she propelled herself up, entering the corridor she and Finn had just explored. She looked down. A rocky floor greeted her eyes. Cautiously she reached her hand for the ground, but it never made contact. It passed right through the cave floor. What could have caused this? Hologram? Magical anomaly? Maybe there was something in those strawberries she drained? But if she had imagined it then Finn...

FINN!

Without a second though she dove downwards, hoping that she found Finn alive at the bottom. If she had floated over the hole, then Finn might have simply stepped into the void and fallen. The shaft started to curve, becoming more and more horizontal until she found herself at an opening that dropped away into darkness.

'FINN!' she yelled. Two or three second later her voice echoed back, reverberating through the darkness.

'Marcy.' Marceline looked down, and found her adventuring doofus clinging to the rocks just below her feet.

'Oh glub, Finn!' The vampire reached down and grasped her friend, hauling him up onto the ledge and entrapping him in a tight bear hug. 'Don't you ever scare me like that again, you weenie.' Marceline said into his shoulder. 'I thought...'

Finn wrapped his arms around her waist. 'I'm alright, Marcy. Really. Just have a few bumps from the ride down that chute.'

They stayed like that for a minute, before the relief gave way to awkwardness. Marceline released Finn, refusing to meet his eyes, while Finns cheeks burned bright red. Marceline cleared her throat. 'I spose we should have a look at what you almost fell into.'

She shrugged her pack off her shoulder, and, reaching in, withdrew what appeared to be an ancient pistol.

'What's that?' Finn asked.

'Old World flare gun that's been modified a little with magic.' The vampire replied, popping it open and pushing a shell into it. She rased it above her head and pulled the trigger. A stream of red burst from the barrel, flying upward higher and higher before hitting the rock ceiling far above. A burst of light sprung out in all directions, the flare sticking to the stone and becoming a miniature sun in the vast cavern. Finn and Marceline looked out at the expanse and gasped.

A hundred feet below them, covering almost a square mile, was a forest. Huge green pines stood silently in the hollowed mountain, the curving rock above giving it the look of a living geode.

'Wha...?' Finn stared. 'What is this place?'

Marceline shook her head, having no explanation for what she was seeing. 'This shouldn't be possible. No light has touched this place in centuries. These trees shouldn't be here.'

Her eye's traveled down, and she caught sight of something just below them. Several trees appeared to have been smashed, and as she followed the broken pines, she saw a huge motionless body. 'Look.' she pointed.

Fin followed her finger, and saw the creature below them. 'Troll.' he stated simply. 'Think it's still alive?'

Marceline's sharp sense of sight scanned the beast, noticing that is head was twisted at an odd angle. She shook her head. 'Broken neck. Looks like the fall killed it.'

Finn let out a breath of relief. He wasn't looking forward to slaying the brute, and now it seemed like gravity had done the job for them. But the old wood that stretched out below their feet bothered him. There was something unnatural about it. Something not quite right. As his eyes roamed across tree tops, he noticed a break in the foliage.

Dead center of the cavern was a clearing in the trees, and he could make out what appeared to be a roof. 'Hey Marcy, whatcha think that is?' he gestured towards it.

Marcelines sharp eyes focused on the pointed roof jutting out among the trees. 'I dunno. Wanna check it out?'

'Duh.'

_The Siege of Val Nuel_

_12 July 4098, Old World Calendar_

_Below Castle Redmount_

They were coming.

Fighting could be heard in the hallway they passed through. Inhuman screeches and the anguished cries of solider echoed down the stairwell. Screeches Finn knew well.

Genestealers.

Finn glanced at Marceline. 'They're coming.'

The soldiers drew their swords and readied themselves. Finn drew a heavy chain from a chest next to the door and proceeded to wrap it around the handle and a steel pipe that ran up the wall.

'Bubblegum, keep working. We need it online now.'

He drew his great sword and looked at the guards.

'Men.' he said. 'I don't have to tell you what's gonna be coming through that door. We've all seen them. We've all faced them. Those are hells elite coming for us right now. I'm say we take that as a complement. There desperate. They know what we've got an ace up our sleeve. And they know what it could mean for them.'

Finn grinned wickedly. 'Well I say if they're gonna stop us, then they gotta pay the price. I say that we coat our blades with their blood and cover the floor with their bodies, that our price is high and we will not relent. We know what's at stake. We've all lost people. Friends. Family. Casual acquaintances. Well this is our chance to change all that. This is our chance to close the breech. To decimate hells armies and send that four-eyed freak who calls himself Trigon back to the pit he crawled out of. This is our moment. Are you with me?'

'Aye.' the guards shouted.

A rousing speech, Marceline thought. Better given to an army than just four men, but her husband always had a flare for the dramatic, no matter how many where watching. Marceline drew her dirks and spun them in her hand.

'No.'

Marceline glanced up, surprised at Finn. 'What?'

Finn gave Marceline a hard look. 'I know you like being in the thick of it. But I want you back with Bubblegum. When she gets the portal online, go. We'll be right behind you.'

Marceline glared at her husband. 'If you think that-'

'Marceline.' Finn cut her off. 'Getting you through that portal is top priority. You're the only one who can convince the Vampire Council of the time what's coming. We're not risking you. Understand?'

Marceline growled , but she knew Finn was right.

The screams got closer, echoing down the stairwell and reverberating through the metal door. Finn unclasped the cloak around his neck and let it fall to the floor. 'Might wanna hurry up there PB.'

Something slammed into the old steel door, leaving a sizable dent in it's face.

'Get ready!'

Again the door was slammed into, but it still held. Finn's great sword was in his hands, ready to strike with deadly efficiency. The door burst from it's railing and four genestealers scrambled into the room.

The genestealers were the stuff of nightmares. Their heads were somewhat egg shaped, the skin a dark pinkish color, with eye's on either side, and a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and a lizard like tongue. Purple armor plates covered their torso. Each walked on it's hind legs, and four arm sprouted from their bodies, each with three claws that were so sharp they could rend dragon scales.

The genestealers wasted no time, quickly charging at the armed guard. The first went down easily, with Finn swinging his heavy great sword in a huge arc, splitting it's face in two, blood and brain spraying the floor. But the other three were already upon them, and one of his men screamed in anguish as a clawed hand forced its way through his armor up into his chest, lifting the soldier off his feet and into the air.

Finn spun, bringing his sword down onto an unarmored portion of the beasts limb, severing it. The knight fell limply to the ground and did not rise. Finn sidestepped out of the way as a second pair of mandibles swung out at his belly in an attempt to disembowel him. A second guard fell, his head cleanly removed from his shoulder's, and two of monstrosities broke through the other knights moving quickly at Bubblegum.

Suddenly Marceline's agile form leaped through the air, landing on one of the genestealer's back. The extra weight threw it off balance and it stumbled, clearly not expecting the attack. It was all Marceline needed as she plunged one of her dirks through the top of it's head. An agonizing shriek escaped it's mouth, before her other dirk embedded itself in its throat, and it fell silent. The lead genestealer continued it's mad dash for Bubblegum.

But The Candy Queen was not as defenseless as she seemed. From her dress Bubblegum produced what appeared to be an ancient handgun. But as she pulled the trigger, a beam of white hot energy shot from its muzzle slamming into the charging monster's face and exiting the back of it's skull. The brute collapsed, a cauterized hole in it's head.

Finn and the wounded genestealer circled each other, each looking for an opening to strike. A sudden blast from Bubblegum's heat gun impacted it's boney armor. Though causing no damage, its eye's shifted to the new attacker, and Finn surged forward, bringing his sword down onto it's neck, severing it's head from it's body. It fell limply to the ground.

More screeches echoed down the stairwell.

'PB, hurry up!'

Bubblegum typed furiously into her consol, not responding to Finns goading. The screeches were getting closer, and Finn adjusted his grip on his sword hilt.

Suddenly Bubblegum gave a triumphant woop. 'It's working!'

All eye's turned to the upside down triangle that dominated the window. Bright teal lights now outlined it's exterior, while the center ring that surrounded the hole flashed a continues sequence of symbols around it. With in the circle a white light began to form, widening until it filled the entirety of the hole.

A wormhole had successfully formed.

Finn let out a sigh of relief. 'Finally. Alright Marcy, we're leaving.'

He turned to the two remaining knights. 'Alister. Tosh. Cover our retreat. When we're through, start the countdown sequence and then move your ass's through that thing. You'll have about thirty seconds before the charges detonate, so you'll have to move quick. If it blow's before you're through...'

One of the knight's nodded. 'We know, my lord. We won't let you down.'

Finn smiled. 'Alright, now then. Bubblegum we've gotta...Bubblegum?'

Unbeknownst to Finn or the others, Bubblegum had had here eye's glued to the wormhole since it first opened. She had never powered it up before, but the light...the symbols...she knew...

_She was hanging onto a lever with a bright red button on it. Behind her a white light was steadily growing, illuminating two people pushed against the wall in front of her. The first was a boy, maybe twelve or thirteen, wearing a red shirt with a blue vest, a white and blue baseball cap on his head._

_The second was an old man in a tux. She didn't know how she knew it was a tux, but it was. A red fez sat on his head, and a pair of rectangular glasses donned his face. His mouth was open..._

_He was yelling something..._

'BONNIBEL!' Marceline screamed, shaking her. Bubblegum blinked. What had...?

An anguished cry reached her ear's and she turned and found the remaining knights shredded, gore spattered across the ground. Lesser demon's rushed through the door, flaming swords in their hands. Finn gave a defiant battle cry and swung his broadsword in a side sweep, cutting a demon in half.

'MARCY! GO!' he yelled back. Marceline turned, drawing her dirks. 'I am not leaving without you Finn!'

'Marceline Ryder!' Finn screamed back, skewering the body of another demon, 'You move your fine ass out that door and through that portal this instant! No arguments!'

Marceline's mouth opened and closed, for an instance unable to respond to her husband slaying demons and giving her orders while somehow managing to slip in a comment about her ass.

White hot fire streaked by her, Bubblegum drawing her own weapon and sweeping it across the oncoming monsters streaming through the door, giving the warrior a brief respite

'Finn.' she called. 'Go!'

'What?'

'I'll set the charges! Then I'll be right behind you!'

'But how will you...' Finn began to ask, an instinct as old as time peaking through.

'I'm not defenseless Finn.' she shot back, sending a blast through the doorway again, screams of agony illustrating her point. A look of indecision crossed his face, before Marceline grabbed his arm and began to drag him towards the only other exit in the room. She glanced back at Bubblegum.

'Go.' Bubblegum said. In that moment Marceline knew she wouldn't be following.

Bubblegum could activate the countdown, but with demons this close, someone had to stay behind. If even one got through...

Marceline gave her a sad look before pushing Finn through the door out onto a catwalk that led right up towards the wormhole.

'Marcy, we can't just leave her.' Finn said, trying to push past his wife and reenter the room.

'Finn.' Marceline said, grabbing his head and forcing his eye's to meet her's. 'I need you to think. Someone's gotta stay behind, and she volunteered. She's buying us the time we need. But we gotta go now.'

'But she...'

'Finn! She chose this. We can't let her sacrifice be in vain. We need to go!' Despite her words, the situation was obviously affecting her. Tears leaked from her eyes.

'But she's not a soldier.' Finn replied.

Marceline shook her head. 'The day that breech opened, we all became soldiers. Come on.'

Grabbing Finn's hand they raced down the catwalk stopping right before the wormhole.

Marceline's eyes shifted to Finn. 'Just incase this doesn't work...' She reached up and pressed her lips to Finn.

Pulling back, she said: 'I love you, Finnagain Ryder.'

A small smile crossed Finn's lips. 'And I you, Marceline Ryder.'

One last glance was shared between them, before they turned towards the wormhole, and jumped.

Bubblegum watched her friends disappear into the swirling white vortex. She had actavated the counter as soon as she saw them running for the portal.

Another demon rushed through the door, and she pulled her trigger, blasting it. But the demons kept coming and coming. She shot two more.

_13..._

_12..._

_11..._

Another demon fell. And another.

_10..._

_09..._

_08..._

She pulled the trigger again. But all she heard was a click. The demon charged her. From her leg she drew a dagger, swinging it across the demons throat. It fell with a gurgled yell. Something dripped down her stomach.

_07..._

_06..._

She looked down and found the demons sword plunged into her body.

_05..._

_04.._

_03..._

Bubblegum blinked, falling back into her chair. As her world darkened, a voice seemed to echo in her head. _I'm impressed. You've done well Shooting Star. Rest now, and know your efforts were not in vain._

_02..._

_01..._

_00..._

* * *

**So...hi.**

**I am so so so so so so so sorry I haven't been around lately. Life, ya know? So as you may (or may not) have noticed, I took a couple stories down. Mainly because they were the ones that I had no idea what I was thinking when I wrote them.**

**However, I'm working on a re-write for the Nimbus Incident. That chapter wasn't exactly going how I wanted or the idea I originally had. So I left it up. It'll be the same premise, but at the same time different , closer to what I was basing it off of.**

**But for now, enjoy my new story that I haven't thought a name for while I write this but will probably come up with one by the time I post it.**


	2. Chapter II

_It is obvious from the shacks design that it pre-dates the mushroom war_. _Exactly how old it is, I am uncertain, but I would estimate it being at least 2500 years or so. The strangest thing about this find is how remarkably well preserved it is. And not just the building, but the area that surrounds it. _

_The Forest:_

_There is a living forest that encircles the old building. How these ancient tree's survived for over two millennium in this hollow mountain away from the sun is a mystery. It is a magic that is far beyond my understanding. When I return to civilization to hire an excavation team, I will send a message to Sevne and ask him to inquire about the Mages Guild for anyone who might have an idea. Some armed guards might not be a bad idea either. I have the strangest feeling I am being watched._

_Some notes on the building itself:_

_It appears to be a combination of a home and shop. I have yet to enter to investigate further. The outside is wooden, the roof reaching all the way to the ground giving the hut a triangular shape. A smaller outcrop juts out from it's right side. The path leading through the forest towards it is wide, obviously used for the two machines outside of it. I believe they were called automobiles, but I will have to confirm with some of my notes. Both appear to be in relatively good condition._

_Description:_

_First machine is red with what appears to be a cloth-like white top. Perhaps this came off during the hotter months? Four doors, two on either side. Two bench-like seats inside. Round object left side front. Believe this steered the machine. The front wheels are deflated but the back are in good shape. I believe there is one in the back, half-moon shaped trunk, but I cannot open it to investigate further. Four lenses in front, two in back. Use, unkown._

_Runes and position:_

_El Diablo; written on the left side near the front, just beyond the door_

_Oregon; STNLYMBL; found these on metal plates in front and rear of machine. Identity marks, Perhaps?_

_Second machine is completely black. Interior very similar to first. Four doors. Two seats. Steering circle same location. Steel beam pushed through front window, though. No wheel housing in back. Runes are as follows:_

_Kansas; KAZ 2Y5;also in metal plates, same location as previous_

_Large runes are also written on a sign positioned on the roof of the building itself. I've copied them down here:_

_The Mystery Hack_

_I believe there was a rune in front of the third word because of the spacing, but am unsure._

_I am planning to enter the building before returning to Rocktown for an excavation crew. I'll record all I find_

_-Last entry in a journal found on the mutilated body of an unidentified explorer _

Chapter II

The rock was mainly reddish in color, with streaks of teal lacing through it's surface. The top was flat and smooth, no blemishes to be had, its width at least eight yards. Its body tipped down growing closer together until it became pointed at the bottom, resembling an upside down mountain.

It floated in a sea of vast emptiness. A pale green light shown everywhere, but it's source was undeterminable.

Just above the rock a hooded figure floated in a lotus position, their legs hidden under a long blue cloak. A soft voice echoed from the figure, a repeating sequence of words that seemed to resonate everywhere.

'Azarath. Metrion. Zinthos.'

A low growl rumbled through the air, and the chanting stopped. The hood moved and slid off, revealing the face of a young women. Her skin was a pale grey, almost the color of the moon. Her hair was a deep royal purple, reaching just past her shoulder blade. Her eyes matched her hair, an astounding violet color, as they peered downward. She shifted her body, the cloak sliding again to reveal her wearing a black leotard and blue boots. She stared down at the creature that could have caused the only other sound in the void.

Below her, curled into a ball while it slumbered, was a large green wolf.

As the canine became exposed to the light, it shifted , lifting its head to meet the scrutinizing eyes of the women above it. It wagged its tail a little, but the women just arched an eyebrow, saying nothing.

Thinking it was in trouble, the wolf shifted again, before something very strange happened. It's whole body changed. It happened in an instant, to fast for the human eye to see, but suddenly, where a green wolf once lay, there sat a green man, cross legged, leaning back on his hands. He grinning sheepishly at the women.

'Sorry, Raven.'

The woman's face didn't change, but amusement shown in her eyes. 'Garfield, can't you find something productive to do?'

It was the mans turn to arch an eyebrow. 'What else could I possibly be doing right now?'

'Looking for a way home.'

Garfield gave a huff. 'You know I've flown as far as I can in every direction there is. Nothings out there. This is the only speck of land around.'

Raven let her legs dangle, feet almost touching the ground. 'I know. That's why it's up to me to get us home. Which I was trying to do when you interrupted me.'

'You've been at it for hours. Take a break.'

'Oh, and what would you suggest I do? Like you said, there's nothing here.'

Garfield suddenly gave a wolfish grin that put Ravens guard up. 'What?'

'I just thought of something to we could do.'

She rolled her eyes. 'And what could tha-'

Raven was cut off to find Garfield's face in front of hers. His arms wrapped around her waist drawing her close. Almost by reflex her legs wrapped around his waist while she brought her arms around his shoulders. She managed to get out an 'Oh, that.' before he was kissing her.

As he gently pulled her to the ground, she broke the kiss. 'You know, this is not what I meant by productive.'

Garfield smiled. 'Well you should have specified that this was off the table.'

Raven hmmmed before they were kissing again. So lost in each other they were that they failed to notice the white beam that suddenly streaked across the heavens. It wasn't until a thunderous rumble crashed down upon them that they looked up towards their sky in shock.

'What the hell is that?' Garfeild asked.

Being more in tune with otherworldly powers, Raven felt the vast amount of energy that resonated from the beam. With wide eye's she whispered 'A way home...'

_Unknown Location_

_Unknown Time_

Marceline didn't know what was happening to her. She was moving, she knew that. She felt stretched, as though her body were water trying to fit through a tiny hole all st once. Her eyes were closed, for the moment she was to afraid to open them, but she could feel a weight in her right hand. She knew it was Finns.

Oddly enough, there was no wind rushing past her ears. It was completely silent as she moved. Eventually curiosity overcame her, and she opened her eyes. The images that assaulted them were spectacular, each lasting but a moment, enough time for her to register it before it changed again.

A cloak figure riding horse back shot arrows at a fleeing man. A tall man in thick blue armor carrying a pistol swung a sword at a large snarling orc. A blond boy followed a girl with fiery red hair as they scaled a cliff face. An army of soldiers clad in grey charged a defending army garbed in blue. A man in brown robes swung a fiery blue saber at a figure in black carrying a red glowing sword. A metal ship with four smoke stacks and a stripped flag fired shells at a wooden ship with red sails. A women in blue with purple hair and a green raven on her shoulder. In that moment the purple haired women jerked back before she disappeared. Had she somehow seen her?

Another image flashed. It was a triangular figure. She made out a top hat and a bow tie. In its center sat a closed eye. Just as it past, the eye opened.

Then the images ended, and everything went black. She felt her body hit solid ground, and she knew no more.

_12 July 1931_

_Somewhere within the Oregon wilderness_

The shadows reached out across a grassy meadow as the sun cast it's dying light across the darkening forest. But the noises that usually accompanied an Oregon sunset were absent. No crickets chirped. No bullfrogs croaked. There were no insects buzzing in the air. Not even a whisper of wind rippled the grass. It was as if the forest was holing its breath. Waiting.

A screamed pierced the silence.

'Roderick!'

Two figures sprinted out from between the tall trees and skidded to a halt in the middle of the meadow. The taller of the two was a boy with sandy brown hair. He wore a pair of blue jeans and had plain white long sleeve shirt. A brown newsboy cap sat on his head. In his right hand was a revolver.

Next to him was a small girl. She wore a pair of overalls over a red shirt; her feet were bare. Her brown hair was in pig-tails, and a look of terror was etched on her face..

The boy glanced behind him, eyes scanning the tree line.

Finding nothing, he kneeled own in front of the little girl. 'Emily, listen to me. That thing can't be far behind. So I need you to do something for me ok?'

The girl, Emily, looked back at the forest. The darkening trees seemed to close in on the small clearing.

'Emily look at me.' The girl brought her brown eyes back to her older brother. 'Emily listen. Do you know where home is?'

Emily nodded. 'It's that way.' she said, pointing to a small breech in the trees at the far side of the meadow. She could just make out the small dirt trail leading into the forest.

'Ok. Listen to me Em. I need you to run home.' He looked at the tree line again. 'Go down that trail. Run as fast as you can. Don't look back.'

'But Roderick-'

'No, Em. You need to go.' Roderick's eyes lifted to the forest behind them again. 'Emily go. Now. Run, and don't stop till you reach town. I love you sis. Now GO!'

With a kind of a push from Roderick, Emily ran for the trail home, disappearing into the forest. Roderick turned his gaze back to the forest. It was deathly quiet. He popped open the cylinder of the Model 27 in his hands, and replaced the empty rounds. The sun was now behind the mountains, the entire meadow shrouded in shadow. Roderick clicked the cylinder in place and looked back into the forest.

The darkness crept from the trees. The silence was pressing in around him. His eyes scanned the meadows border and he saw it.

He raised his gun.

Emily ran as fast as she could along the faint dirt path. It was dark now, and the moon had yet to rise. The oppressive fog that had shrouded the town for months was beginning to return. The little light that came from the stars barely showed her route.

He breathing was growing heavier, the run taking it's toll, but she pressed on. If she could make it to the town, she could find someone to help her. She could save her brother. That thought spurred her to coax more speed from her burning legs.

BLAM!

An explosion shattered the silence of the forest, the sound echoing from behind her.

BLAM! BLAM!

Two more ripped through the night air. She knew that sound. It was her brother's gun, the one he'd been teaching her to shoot with.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

For a moment Emily stopped. Her brother was one of the best shots in the county, having one many a competition with that very gun. If he had unloaded the entire cylinder into his target...

Emily was half tempted to return to the meadow, but she had promised. She pressed on. It took her another ten minutes before she finally stumbled onto main street.

The street was deserted, but that wasn't unusual. Ever since the disappearances began, people were afraid to be caught outside after dark. Emily continued down the sidewalk until she saw her destination. A small building sat at the corner of the intersection. A light shown dully through one of the windows. Outside the front door stood a white lamp, with the word SHERIFF written in large black letters across it. Two standard double doors stood in front of the concrete steps that led up to it.

With her destination before her, Emily called on every last ounce of strength she had and flew towards the Sheriffs Office.

Deputy Jake Durlands eyes worked their way across the yellowed page of the book as he tried to concentrate on the words printed before him. Sheriff Corduroy had him on the night shift tonight. Back when he first joined Falls County Sheriffs Office, Jake enjoyed the night shifts. They were long and usually quiet, and it allowed him to immerse himself in whatever book he was reading.

But recently he had found himself dreading the night shifts. A darkness had descended upon his quiet little town, and the night now instilled a sort of dread in him. He'd rather be at home protecting his family.

His mind flashed back to when this nightmare had started.

Seamus O'Riley was the 11 year old grandson of Harry O'Riley, an old Irishman who had moved to their small town near two years ago. Seamus's parents where both dead, his mother having perished when their homestead had burned to the ground back in Ireland, and his father was killed in action in France. Harry had decided coming to this country would allow a fresh start for Seamus.

Harry had quite a bit of money from his years as a businessman, so he had bought The Tankard, the towns only bar. They had done well.

Harry had become good friends with Deputy Racket, an old veteran of The Great War. Seamus was a quiet lad, but that was to be expected.. Losing his parents had taken it's toll, but one could tell he was a bright boy. Jake thought he'd be a fine man when he grew up. Seamus had become fascinated with exploring the woods that surrounded the small town. Sometimes he could be found drawing maps of the landscape at the bar while his grandad passed out drinks. Jake had seen one once. They were quite detailed. Small streams, caves, ponds and meadows all around the quiet Oregon town were marked with little icons. There were also amazing drawings of the landscape. One of a deer. A brook trickling through the trees. The Mayfly River pouring into the lake. The boy had an artistic talent, that was for sure.

Then two months ago, Seamus had gone out into the forest and had never come back. Harry had rushed straight to the office when night fell and Seamus hadn't returned. Search parties were sent out, hounds and hunters scoured the forest. The only trace they found was the boy's small pack leaned up against a tree, notes and maps still inside. Nothing else.

It was finally decided that young Seamus was taken by a cougar or grizzly, or maybe even a wolf. Harry didn't believe that his grandson had been taken by a wild animal. He had found among Seamus's things a drawing that was different from the rest. He had shown it to the Sheriff, and Jake had to admit, it was odd. It showed a section of the forest he was not familiar with. The trees weren't the usual pines, but he couldn't identify them. What was really unusual was that every tree in the picture appeared dead. And just faintly outline there appeared to be a tall man.

The Sheriff chalked it up to the boys imagination.

That is, until the second kid disappeared. Tommy Mathews, 9, was last seen leaving the school house headed for home. He never arrived. The route the Mathews boy took home was no where near the forest.

Darryl Fredrick, the shopkeep who owned Fredrick's General Goods, said the boy had entered the store to buy candy with some money his mother gave him. When asked if he had seen anything strange, he mentioned that as the young lad left, he thought he had seen someone in an alley.

'It was odd.' Darryl told Jake while he took the report. 'This guy was just standing in the alley between Greasy's and Brick &amp; Sons. I couldn't see his face cause he was in the shadows, but I'm pretty sure he wasn't from round these parts. I know most everybody in this town. This man was in a full dress suit, but that's not what set off the warning bells in my head. His whole body structure was off. He had long lanky arms hanging at his side, and his legs were way too thin. He had to be seven feet tall at least. I blinked, and he was gone. I thought I had imagined it, but since the boy disappeared...'

Darryl had trailed off, and it was obvious he thought that if he reported the strange man, young Thomas might not have gone missing.

Sally Turner, 10, was playing with her doll in her parents front yard when she disappeared. Her mother was washing dishes and had looked down while she scrubbed and when she looked up again, she was gone. All that was left was her dolly.

In the span of three months eleven children had vanished without a trace. School had been closed until further notice, but being so close to summer anyway it didn't make much difference. Parents wouldn't let their children out at all. The once cheery atmosphere that dominated the town was gone, replaced by fear.

Now the night shift was something to dread. The town no longer felt safe. The comforting glow of the street lamps that used to seem so bright now seemed to give off too little light. Even the weather seemed to have changed. For mid-July, the air was colder than it should be, and almost every day the town was blanketed in fog. It was as if the Earth herself knew an unimaginable evil had descended upon his little town.

Jake gave a start as the double doors slammed open and in ran little Emily Walker. The sun had already set on this now rare sunny day, and he could see the street was dark behind her.

'HELP!' she cried, dropping to her knees.

Jake dropped his book onto his desk and quickly moved to help Emily up. The girl was sweating profusely. Her cloths were covered in mud and grim. A few small sticks were caught in her hair. It looked like she had been out in the woods. A dreaded feeling started in the pit of his stomach.

'Are you ok?' he asked as he guided her towards a nearby chair. 'What happened?'

The girl sniffled through her nose. 'Roderick. I think it got Roderick.'

Jake knew Roderick Walker. He worked for the local paper. He seemed like a pretty good kid. He knew that he was a crack shot with that pistol of his, and he had recently taken an interest in the Sheriffs Office. He could be a pretty good Deputy. The feeling in his stomach grew.

'What happened to Roderick? Who got him?'

There were tears in Emily's eyes now. 'We were in the forest. Roderick had gone to get more firewood cause it's been so cold, and I followed him. I didn't wanna stay in the house. I was bored. But he caught me. He was angry, told me I should have stayed at home when he just stopped talking. His eyes was lookin behind me, and then he just grabbed me and started running. I dunno what from. But we come to that clearing about a mile down that trail offa main street, ya know the one?'

Jake nodded. He had pulled out a notepad and was writing down what she said.

'He told me to run. Run and don't stop. So I did. Then I heard his gun. All six shots he fired. And then nothing. I kept running like he said and then I got here. Please Mr. Deputy Jake, I think sumtin bads happened to my brother.'

Jake glanced at his pad. 'Wait here.'

He walked over to his desk and picked up the phone. 'Hello, Operator? Yes, get me Union 4-4475, please.' He waited patiently while the call went through.

A gravely voice came on the other end of the line. 'Sheriff Corduroy.'

'Sheriff, its Jake. Listen the little Walker girl just ran into the office. She says that something got her brother. That they were out in the woods.'

A pause was on the other end. 'Her brothers named Roderick, right?'

'Yes sir.'

'Alright I'm on my way. Have Racket come in, and you'd better call Lou. We might need his hound.'

It took all of fifteen minutes to assemble everyone. A runner had been sent to the Walkers, who hadn't a telephone, and now they sat in the office with their daughter.

Lou Bradly was a big man, standing a little over six two. He had large muscular arms that he acquired from a lifetime of chopping wood. Sitting next to him was a big brown hound dog named Sarge. Lou had trained him from a pup to track down game when he went hunting, and now he was the best tracking dog in the county.

Deputy Racket was there, a double barrel shotgun slung over his shoulder. The Sheriff had briefed both of them on the situation.

They had set out along the trail, flash lights in hand, and reached the clearing without any difficulty.

The first thing Jake notice was how eerily quiet it was. No crickets chirping or insects buzzing. Not even wind. A piece of cloth belonging to the Walker boy was held up to Sarges nose. He set of quickly, but only got to the edge of the clearing. When Jake approached, a dull glint of metal caught his light. He focused in on it and immediately recognized it. It was a Smith &amp; Wesson Model 27. Roderick's gun. They searched the meadow, but there were no further signs. Sheriff Corduroy picked up the boys pistol, but when he turned it in his hands, something red came off on his palm.

Blood.

There were no other signs of the boy.

Roderick was seventeen years of age, completely different from the other victims. Jake knew that meant one thing.

Whoever or whatever had come to Gravity Falls had upped the ante. Kids where no longer the only targets.

An evil had fallen over the town. No one was safe.

_12__th__ November_ _2021 1:04 PM_

_Gravity Falls, Oregon_

'Hand me the rachet with a 3/8ths socket, will ya?'

A hand reached out from underneath an old F150, waving around in the air waiting for the requested item. When none was forthcoming, a voice from underneath the engine block called out. 'Hello?'

When no one responded, the hand grasped the front bumper and pulled out the body of a young man. Blue eyes peered out from under brown hair in confusion.

'Mabel?'

'Mr. Pines?'

A male voice, calling from the open door to the garage Dipper himself had added to the Mystery Shack, caused Roderick 'Dipper' Pines to mutter darkly to himself and reach for a grease rag. He was never going to get this truck up and running if people were going to ditch him and strangers were going to interrupt.

He stood up, making a feeble attempt to wipe a grease smudge from his shirt, before turning to look at the newcomer.

He was a slightly older than Dipper, looking to be in his late twenties or early thirties. He wore a Levi jacket with a matching pair of jeans, and an old Indians baseball cap sat on his head. In his hand was a small notebook. A quick glance behind him revealed the man had driven up in a well maintained 1978 Ford Bronco. He could see what looked like a black striped orange doll on the dash. How he hadn't heard him drive up was beyond him.

'Can I help you?'

For a moment Dipper had the feeling that the man was gauging him, sizing him up, as if he expected to fight him, but it passed as the man spoke.

'My name is Tracer Bullet. I work for the LA Times. I was wondering if I could speak to you concerning the recent disappearances?'

Dipper gave the man a good up and down. You could tell a lot about a person from just a once over. Stan taught him that. The first thing he noticed were his boots. They were covered in mud. Not out of place, a lot of the residence of Gravity Falls had dirt access roads, and they were in the middle of a rain storm right now (which had thankfully takin a break for the moment) he probably got it from someone else's driveway. The levi attire and Bronco raised an eyebrow. Most reporters who showed up from big time papers and news stations usually had on slacks and a button up shirt. And they usually had cheap, uncomfortable cars that the company provided them with. Not immaculately clean Broncos. Then there was the way he stood. It wasn't exactly relaxed. He was straight, and his eye's never left him, but Dipper got the impression that he was expecting something to happen. What, Dipper didn't know, but the man was subtly on edge. Then his eyes rested on a spot on the left side of the mans Torso, just bellow his armpit. The bulge there was unmistakable. Any person that carried a gun or owned a gun, no matter their political standpoint, would be considered way to conservative to work for the LA Times. No way was this guy a reporter for them. He smiled internally. Grunkle Stan was a good teacher.

Dipper turned away. 'Not interested.'

Tracer, if that was his real name, eyes narrowed slightly. As Dipper continued his back into the garage, the man persistently followed. 'Mr. Pines, please. I'm sure your as concerned about the recent disappearances as I am. The times-'

Dipper spun, feeling a surge of anger at this stranger who had come to his town, claiming to be something he's not. He'd dealt with people pretending to be others before. And someone always ended up getting hurt.

'Listen Mr. Bullet,' Dipper spat. 'I can spot a phony a mile away. I know you don't work for the Times. I know you are not a reporter for any agency. Now you have exactly three seconds to get off my property before I call the cops and tell them there's a body out here.'

The man blinked. 'Body?'

To illustrate, Dipper reached into the open door of the Ford and retrieved his Remington 12-gauge shot-gun.

The mans empty hand twitched up, but realizing he'd be dead before he pulled it, let it fall again. The man smiled. 'Very well, Mr Pines. You got me. I am not a news reporter. My name is Collins. I work for the FBI.'

'Not buyin' it. No FBI Agent worth his salt would have just blown his cover like that.'

The man now claiming to be Collins began to raise his hand towards his jacket. Dipper cocked the shotgun. 'Make another move buddy, and your gone.'

'I'm just getting my ID, Mr. Pines. It's in my inside pocket.' Slowly, painfully slowly, the man pulled out a wallet and flipped it open. A badge and ID were inside: Agent Drake Collins. FBI's Seattle Office. A photo of him in a suit and his description. What looked to be a clearance level.

'Fake.' Dipper stated. Man, this guy was just digging himself deeper.

'If you look in the front slot, there's a business card. You can call my Office and confirm my identity.' Dipper didn't move to take it.

'I am not going to tell you again. Leave. Now.'

Just the, the door that led to the Shack opened, and in walked a smiling brown haired girl. She wore a tie-die shirt that hung over her left shoulder, and a pair of jeans with a hole in the left knee. Her hair was pulled into a pony tail and wrapped around her shoulder. 'Hey bro, I'm baaaawhaaaa?' she said as she caught sight of the stand-off.

'There you are Mabel. Where'd you go?' Dipper asked, never taking his eye's off the man.

'...water?' Mabel said, lifting a small glass of the clear liquid up. She obviously been oblivious to the whole thing. 'What's goin on? Who's this guy?'

'Just a reporter who was _leaving_.' Dipper emphasized.

Mabel scrutinized the man. 'Whys he got a fake FBI badge?'

The stranger who now claimed to be Collins, obviously exasperated, rolled his eyes. 'Alright. I'm leaving. Will you stop pointing that thing at me?'

Dipper lowered the gun, ever so slightly. The stranger turned and made for his truck. Dipper didn't take his eye's off him till he turned around the bend and disappeared along the road.

Mabel looked at him. 'So who was that?'

Dipper shrugged.

At the end of the dirt road, in front of Route 45, the Bronco came to a stop. The man inside sighed to himself. He grabbed his cell and punched in a preset number. While it rang he glanced at the stuffed creature on his dash. It was an old tiger, but it was clean and had no tears. The owner obviously took great care of it. Next to it was a picture. The man saw himself, standing next to a brown haired brown eyed beauty. His eye's got a little misty as they trace her image. He was so deep in thought he almost didn't hear the voice pick up on the other end of the line. He jumped a little.

'Hey. Its Calvin.'

A pause as conversation flowed from whoever was on the other end. 'Yea that's why I'm calling. I need your help. Get to Oregon as fast as you can. It's a little town called Gravity Falls.'

More talking from the other end.

'I don't care what your brother says, this is important. '

A pause.

'No, I'm not sure what I'm dealing with. I'll tell you everything when you get here.'

Another pause. 'Ok. Thanks Sam.'

As he hung up, Calvin glanced at the picture again. _I miss you, Susie._

_1500 years later_

_The Eldritch Mountain Range_

_Beneath a hollowed peak_

To say the flight above a darkened forest with only the red light from a small illumination flare far above was nerve racking would be an understatement.

As Finns eye's scanned the ancient pines, every instinct in his body was setting off alarm bells, screaming at him to tell Marceline to turn around and get the hell outta here. And he would have done it, too. But for some reason his curiosity overrode his finely honed and long trusted instincts. A smaller part of him told him that this place was important, and that the discovery was worth the perils.

When they finally set down in front of the old building, Finn immediately drew his sword. Mareceline gave him an odd look.

Finn answered the unasked question. 'Something feels off. Just taking a precaution.'

Glancing around, Marceline shrugged in response. It wasn't that she didn't trust Finn, but he's always been a little edgy when it came to things so obviously engrossed in magic.

And Marceline could practically taste magic here. The very air was saturated with a high level of tense energy so thick she thought Finn could slice it with his sword. Only two things had ever caused such an effect. Most common were places where there were high magical outputs, such as Terramuk, a kind of sanctuary or school where mages studied and experimented away from major population centers. The other...

The other place she had felt an energy output like this was in a city that didn't exist anymore. Most people called it the mushroom war, but she could at least remember what they were. Nuclear bombs had grounded that city to dust, and the effects left behind was almost identical to magical resonance.

A chill crept up her back. She knew no bomb had exploded here, but a part of her thought that this was old world ruins, and if, by some chance there was a nuclear bomb here...

No. The fact that the forest surrounding this relic was alive disproved the possible existence of a bomb. There was a powerful magic surrounding this place.

Marceline closed her eyes and allowed her mind to probe the magical resonance around them. She could feel the tendrils of energy swirl and lash around her conciseness. As she moved her mind towards the building, the energetic surges became more intense. Whatever had preserved this place was centered in this building.

Finn had moved up onto the porch and was trying to peer through the window when she opened her eyes again. 'Huh.' she heard him murmur, 'Windows all boarded up.'

'Did you try the door?' Marceline asked. Finn cast a glance back in her direction. 'No. I wanted to see if I could get a peek inside before entering. Never hurts to have some semblance of a plan, you know.'

'You do realize you're kinda the poster boy for the 'charge in head first and to hell with the consequences' plan, right?'

A look crossed Finns face but it was gone almost instantly. 'Lets say I learned my lesson, ok?' he stated quietly.

Marceline was taken aback by his sudden shift in attitude. What could have caused that?

_Elsewhere_

While Finn and Marceline circled the porch toward the door that lead into the shack, a silent watcher stealthily slipped from its perch on one of the ancient pines. Its purpose was clear. Keep the inhabitants of this dimension away from this location. There had already been one intruder, but that was easily dispatched. Instinct told it that these two would be much harder to eliminate.

Without pause it raced through the old forest to gather others.

_12__th__ November 2021 5:51 PM_

The bell above the entrance of the Mystery Shack jingled as the door swung open and a tall redheaded woman in a Roadkill County Sheriffs uniform.

Dipper looked up and shot a smile at his and Mabel's longtime friend, Wendy Courdory.

When Wendy had turned twenty she'd been unsure what to do with her life. She had tried the whole college thing, but it hadn't really worked out, and she knew she couldn't be a cashier forever. She really didn't have an interest in being a lumberjack, like all her brothers, but she had to find something.

Then the day came to pass when a flyer was put up announcing Sheriff Durlands was looking to hire on a few more Deputies for the Roadkill County Sheriffs Office. Wendy's great grandfather had been Sheriff, back when it used to be Falls County, before being incorporated into the larger Roadkill County in 1971.

So Wendy applied.

It turned out to be a good fit. Wendy's natural athleticism mixed with her easygoing personality allowed her to jump to the head of her class. The Office was looking for personal who could keep people at ease when talking to them and still hold their own if it came down to it.

And so in 2020, Wendy became Roadkill County's newest Deputy Sheriff.

'Ah hello, Deputy Courdory. To what do we owe this most auspicious visit?'

'My shift just ended and I thought I drop by.' the girl replied. She walked over and leaned against the checkout counter Dipper sat behind.

She smiled at the sight of him, book in hand, feet propped up on the counter while he leaned on the chair. Almost the same pose she would take when working checkout. 'So how are things?'

'Ok.' Dipper dropped his legs and stood to stretch. 'Kinda slow. Got some work done on the truck earlier.' He scratched behind his ear.

'That reminds me. Some guy dropped by asking questions about the recent disappearances. At first he claimed to be a reporter, but when I called him out, he pulled a fake FBI ID and tried to play it off like he was an undercover agent.'

Wendy straightened up, surprised. 'Wait, some dude claiming to be a fed showed up here? What'd he look like?'

Dipper arched an eyebrow. 'He looked a little older then me, maybe an inch or two taller. Had on a baseball cap. Cleveland Indians I think, and he was dressed up in a canadian tuxedo. I think he had blond hair under that cap. Oh, and he was driving an old Bronco. '78 or '79. It was green and really well maintained. You could tell.'

Wendy bit her lip. 'Weird. Another guy in a suit showed up the other day to talk to the Sheriff about the investigation. Claimed to be a fed too. Said the bureau had takin an intrest in the matter. Durlands had me call the office number he gave. Seemed legit.'

Dipper scrunched his brow. 'Same guy?'

'No.' Wendy responded. 'This dude was at least 6'8, and he had black hair.

'So you're saying we've possibly got two people claiming to be FBI snooping around town.' Dipper rubbed his chin. 'I don't like this.'

'What, like you don't snoop, Mister Ghost Hunter?' Wendy laughed. 'Maybe they're into all that stuff to and are just looking around. Although impersonating a federal agent is a serious offence.' she added.

She sat there thinking.

'Maybe the work for the PCB.' Dipper said, more to himself then Wendy. The Paranormal Containment Bureau was a secret government branch charged with seeking out an containing paranormal anomalies. Anything hint of something, from bigfoot to aliens, they showed up to contain and control outbreaks of potentially dangerous creatures, energies and machines.

But the PCB had the authority to incarcerate anyone without due process. True, you couldn't stroll into any old courthouse and charge someone with waking the dead or opening a hell gate, or accuse someone of using dark magics. Dipper could understand the need to keep secrets. If word got out the government had their hands on alien technology and powerful magics taken and sealed away from evil witches then there would be mass panic. People in large groups were stupid. He'd seen that before. Not to mention the national security factor. People could scream about conspiracies and secret test sights all they want, but the fact is if the government openly admitted to, say, recovering alien tech at Roswell, it could very well put the country at risk. Its easier to hide something if no one knows it exists. Especially from spies.

No, Dipper had no problem with things like that. What he did have a problem with was the PCBs tendency to ignore the guilty and the innocent and just arrest everyone involved. It didn't matter to them wether you were responsible for a catastrophe or trying to prevent it, they'd take you and you'd wake up in the middle of nowhere in a facility that doesn't exist. Of course they might just try t hire you too. They tried to hire him.

Of course he'd refused, stating that he while he'd happily chase down menaces to reality, he wouldn't condemn those not responsible. He didn't know why he'd been released, until he was contacted by the assistant director, Frank Powers.

Apparently, Powers agreed that things needed to change within the PCB, and asked if Dipper wouldn't mind acting as a consultant. That was three years ago.

Dipper knew Powers was working hard to change proto-call, but it was slow going. Many were resistant to the change.

Besides, Powers would have contacted him if they were sending Agents to investigate these missing persons cases. So he dismissed the notion.

'The PCB?' Wendy asked. 'You think there's something paranormal regarding this case?'

'Yes. Though now that I've thought about it, they're probably not PCB. Still it wouldn't hurt to check with Powers, see if he knows anything. Come with me.' Dipper walked around the counter and headed towards Grunckle Stans old office. It had been two years since the old geezer had passed away, and Dipper missed him. He had left everything to him and Mabel, and Dipper found that this was exactly where he wanted to be. The shop and tours brought in a decent earning, and Dipper was able to devote free time to his investigations. These disappearances were at the top of his list.

Opening the door revealed a rather untidy room. Bookshelves lined the entire right wall, stretching from ceiling to floor. The left wall had a map of Gravity Falls and the surrounding area tacked on it, pins marking the locations individuals had vanished, with strings running across it. News articles and photos of the scenes were posted up next to it, sections highlighted and areas of photos circled.

_Kinda looks like the board we have downtown. _Wendy thought.

Against the far wall sat Dippers desk. The trash bin was full, and crumpled up papers littered the floor. Books sat hazardously on top of each other, in danger of falling over. Old soda cans and a pizza box were in the corner. A few beakers and a small chem lab sat on a small table to the right of his desk. These, at least, appeared to have been painstakingly cleaned. Hanging above it was a framed white piece of paper, a few lines printed on it:

_Once more into the fray._

_Into the last good fight I'll ever know._

_Live and die on this day._

_Live and die on this day_

Dipper caught here questioning look. 'It was Grunkle Stans. Don't know where its from or who wrote it. But it makes me feel like a part of him's still here.'

Wendy nodded and kicked a piece of wadded up paper sadly.

Dippers cheeks reddened slightly. 'Sorry about the mess...'

Wendy shook her head, smiling, the serious air suddenly lifted by Dippers embarrassment. It was cute. 'Don't worry about it, ya dork. I know how you get when you're engrossed in a case. Its better then when you're bored.' She glanced at the wall with the map on it. You wouldn't know it, but there were a total of sixteen bullet holes in that wall in the shape of a smiley face Dipper had put there once when he had literally nothing to do. Of course, he had just drank half a case of Bluebull energy drinks, but still. You don't get to be as smart as him and not be a little crazy, right?

'So,' Wendy continued. 'What have you found out?'

_The Unknown Dimension_

_Unknown Time_

_3000 feet above 'The Rock'_

_What is it? _Garfield'svoice echoed inside Ravens head as he projected his thoughts over their Neuro-mind link. _Is it magic?_

Raven scrutinized the almost blinding beam before them and shook her head. _No. This is a tear that's stretching through dimensional plane. It wasn't magical energies that created this. I think it might be some sort of portal device. The energy wavelength is connected between only two points. If it were magic, the flow would be more chaotic unless controlled by a very powerful magician. And I'd feel that kind of power radiating of the summoner. No such thing here._

The raven sitting on her bobbed its head up and down. _So can we use it to go home?_

Raven shook her head._ No. Unfortunately, because this was wrote by science and not magic, I cannot control the flow. We'd have to go where ever it is pointed. Whoever activated this must-_

Raven stopped and jerked back. Garfield flapped his wings as he lost balance before settling back onto her shoulder. _What? What is it?_

_I just saw a girl fly by. _Raven thought. _It just startled me is all._

_If we're going to use this thing, we'd best do it now. I doubt it'll be active much longer._ Garfield thought back.

_We don't know anything about the dimension this has been targeted to. It could literally be pointing at hell right now._

The raven cawed. _But could that be worse than this? There's more likely to be usable magical energies there. If there was anything here, we'd have found it by now. This could be our only chance Rae._

There was a slight pause. _I hate it when you're right._

Garfield amused chuckle echoed in her head.

_Hang on._

'Azerath Metrion Zinthos!' Black tendrils of energy shot out of Ravens hands and slammed into the white beam. They pooled over it, forming into a dark circle in front of the duo.

_Here goes nothing. _Raven thought and entered.

_Earth Dimension C-137_

_Smith Residence_

_2:37 AM_

The sudden flux of dimensional energies caused a small pistol like device to explode on the work bench in the garage. The noise knocked over the old man slumped over a hand-drawn blueprint of what looked like a death ray. A hot piece of metal caused it to catch fire.

'Go-urr-d god dammit. What the hell just happened?' The man cursed as he grabbed a fire extinguisher to put out the flames. After setting it down he scanned the now charred workbench.

'MY PORTAL GUN!' he bellowed. 'Dammit now I'm gonna have to build another one.'

Picking up a few of the pieces of the wrecked device, he raised his eyebrows, confused. 'What could have caused it to overload like that?'

He stepped quickly to one of the many devises littered throughout the garage. Activating it, he pressed his eyes to the lens.

'Danm. There's a hell of an output of dimensional waves right now. What's going...'

He paused and adjusted a few knobs.

'Wha? Dimension 46'\? Isn't that Fords dimension? What's that nerd up to?'

The man yawned. 'Whatever I don't really care. I'll just charge him for damages later.'

The old scientist turned of the garage light and headed inside.

_HaHa! Chapter two. Sorry about the delay folks. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. BTW I'm sure some of you recognized that little poem. I always thought it would fit Stan's personality, so I added it in. If you notice any grammar errors I mighta missed, let me know._

_Points to whoever can guess all the dimensions I listed in Marceline brief glimpses in the reviews. Besides the obvious. _

_REVIEW! LORD DEATH COMMANDS IT!_


End file.
